


London Calling

by kittymannequin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks, F/F, Flirting, Smitten Angela, Smooth Fareeha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While everyone else absolutely loves it, Fareeha Amari couldn't possibly like the city of London less. Especially with her mother's constant shenanigans. But when a beautiful woman catches her attention on yet another cloudy day, after only a few brief words, the clouds above her begin to dissipate. Is it just the weather or does it have something to do with a certain blonde?</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Calling

_I should not be spending the few days I have off waiting around,_ Fareeha thought to herself with a frown on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest, the smooth brown leather of the army jacket stretching slightly, and an annoyed huff left her lips as she leaned back against the lamp-post, glancing around.

_Mother should have been here ten minutes ago._

She had spent the better part of the day hiding out in her hotel room because the damned city of London was everything she disliked - rainy, cloudy, over-crowded and far too loud. And now she had to spend her precious free time standing in the damp streets, waiting around, instead of doing something actually useful and enjoyable, all because her mother thought it would be a nice idea to have lunch somewhere other than the hotel restaurant.

She sighed when her phone vibrated in her pocket and as she pulled it out, staring at the notifications bar she all but groaned when she saw the amount of messages she’d managed to get in those couple of seconds it had taken her to fish her phone out.

_Seven new text messages, how is that even possible in thirty seconds?_

Apparently her mother had a knack for advanced texting. Or something equally unamusing. Ever since Ana Amari had discovered mobile phones, she’s been spending almost all her time texting and sending a god-awful number of absolutely random stickers both to Fareeha and everyone else whose number she’d managed to acquire.

Fareeha frowned once more when she opened up the messages, running a hand through her hand as she scrolled through the first five messages, skipping all the random emojis and stickers.

**Mother (14.12): Fareeha, my dear, I will be late, it seems. I’ve run into someone.**

Fareeha’s brows immediately rose up and her heart sped up at the thought of something happening to her mother. She was about to call her when she realised she had one more message to read so she scrolled to it.

**Mother (14.12): I meant I’ve run into an old friend I haven’t seen in awhile. Head towards the restaurant, the one I told you about, and I will meet you there in thirty minutes. Call me if you need anything.**

This time Fareeha outright groaned. She’d already been waiting ten minutes and now she had to find out she’d wasted time on that only while she could have been enjoying a much needed nap or at least doing something she’d like. And not to mention her mother managed to give her a mild heart-attack with her absolutely horrifying phrasing there.

She had already pressed call next to her mother’s name and pulled her phone to her ear before even registering what she had done. Her mother, though, answered in record time.

 _“Fareeha darling, is everything alright?”_ Ana’s voice came through the line, clear and sure.

“Of course it’s not, mother, you can’t just rearrange our plans on the go, you know I don’t like when you do that. Are you gonna be late there too?”

_“I’m sorry dear, I didn’t plan for this, you know that. I will make sure not to be late this time, alright?”_

“Fine. I’ll see yo-” Fareeha’s voice faltered and her words got lost somewhere in her throat when she noticed something utterly breath-taking from the corner of her eye. Her gaze instantly followed the sight, heart speeding up as she clutched her phone in her hand unknowingly.

Just a couple of feet away from her was a woman, one Fareeha could only refer to as _heavenly,_ or maybe even _angelic,_ standing in front of a small flower shop just on the corner of the street, with a bouquet of sunflowers tucked safely in one hand and a small purse in the other. She was facing away and Fareeha could only see the side of her face but the view in itself was extraordinary.

Blonde hair tied in a perfect bun with bangs tucked behind one ear and a glimmer of a smile on those wonderful, so very kissable lips. Slender shoulders hidden beneath a light black jacket and, what Fareeha could gather from a long, careful once-over, a figure to die for.

As if she’d sensed Fareeha’s stare, the woman glanced over her shoulder and for the briefest of moments their eyes met and the remainder of air was pushed out of Fareeha’s lungs. She offered a quick, fleeting smile before turning back and Fareeha had to take a deep, long breath to steel herself.

She locked her phone and slipped it inside her pocket, smoothed out invisible creases on her jacket, ran a hand through her hair and in one swift, almost practiced motion, took off her aviators and tucked them in her other pocket. She took a few strides in the woman’s direction before stepping aside and, reluctantly, looking away to a vast selection of flowers and different types of flower arrangements.

It took her a few moments but soon enough she settled on a bouquet of some dozen flowers, all different in shape and size, vibrant in colour and strong in scent. As soon as she paid for it she turned to face the woman, clearing her throat to announce her presence.

“Excuse me,” Fareeha started, waiting for the woman to turn around, with the bouquet cradled in her arms.

The woman shifted slowly on her feet, glancing up to meet her gaze, “Y-Yes?”

“Hi,” Fareeha said gently, offering a smile, “You don’t know me but, I was standing right over there,” She pointed towards the lamp post, “And I saw you here, going through the flowers and I thought it absolutely horrible not to buy a bouquet for a beauty such as yourself. I hope you will accept these.” She finally offered her the flowers, sighing in relief when the woman hesitantly reached out and took the bouquet from her.

“I… I don’t really know what to say,” The blonde mumbled, clutching the flowers and her purse in one hand and pushing her hair behind her ear with the other, “I’m flattered, obviously, and well, uh,” She faltered slightly, catching her breath as her cheeks grew redder, “I must admit I’m quite taken by this.”

Fareeha all but swelled with pride. “I must admit I am quite taken by you, miss…”

“Angela.” The woman supplied, tilting her head and glancing away for the briefest of moments, before her eyes settled on Fareeha’s once more.

“Angela,” Fareeha murmured, more to herself, unaware the woman could actually hear her, “How fitting.”

“Hm?” Angela hummed, head tilted in confusion this time.

“Oh nothing, I am just thinking out loud.” Fareeha offered a smile and her heart did a flip when the woman returned it not a moment later. “Would it be too much of me to ask for a little bit of your time at some point in the near future?”

Angela smiled shily, bringing the flowers to her face and inhaling deeply before she finally spoke again. “I guess I could spare a bit of my time for a lovely woman such as yourself.”

“Yes?” Fareeha’s excitement took the better of her but she corrected herself almost immediately. “I mean, that is wonderful. Would you mind giving me your phone number then?” She had already taken her phone out again and unlocked the screen, along with a _new contact_ selection. “So we can arrange for when I’ll be stealing some of your time.”

Angela reached out with her free hand, motioning with her fingers, and Fareeha handed her the phone with a smirk playing on her lips. She wanted intently how the woman’s fingers moved over the screen of the device, noting how nimble and quick they were, before Angela was handing her the phone back and smiling up at her.

“There you go.” Angela murmured softly. “I have to go now but I’m looking forward to you stealing my time, Fareeha.” Her voice trailed off and she looked up at Fareeha with a glint in her eyes. 

"Likewise Angela.” Fareeha smirked at her and put the phone back in her pocket, the woman's words completely lost on her. The only thing important was the phone number which she made sure was correctly saved twice before putting the device away. 

When Angela turned around and walked away, Fareeha put her aviators back on and made her way in the opposite direction with a new spring in her step and a wide smile on her face. Her hands slipped in the pockets of her leather jacket and fingers danced over her phone, only adding to her newfound excitement.

Suddenly her stay in London didn’t seem so cloudy and bland anymore. And maybe, if she was lucky, the clouds might even disappear completely.  

_And all that thanks to an angel._

**Author's Note:**

> idk it came to me at 4am  
> maybe i should continue it, maybe not  
> idk  
> what do you guys think?


End file.
